At The Begining With You
by Benandsummership
Summary: Summer is a new ranger training at the almia ranger school she just wanted to follow in her dads footsteps but after a visit to a 5s star resturant with ben and friends does she get more than what she hopped for?


**At The Beginning With You**

 **This is my first oblivia shipping about ben and summer so plz enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1~When I Met you**

 _Summers P.O.V_

It was so exciting I was finally going to become a ranger I have been waiting for this day for years since I heard the stories that my father used to tell me I have grown up wanting to be a ranger, I too wanted to be a person who could protect pokemon and humans and bring peace to the world. It has been ten long years now I am 17 and I have now got a partner pokemon, ponyta, we would be there in 5 minutes but ponyta was growing impatient.

"We will be there soon boy it's ok," I petted my pokemons head he was called blaze. I looked out the window only to be amazed by a lovely big building with a sign saying ' _Almia ranger school'_ I quickly jumped up and got my bags.

Me and ponyta jumped off of the train to soon be greeted by a big muscular man.

"Ah, you must be the new student summer, nice to meet you my name is huge Jackson!" He exclaimed holding his hand out, I shook it.

"Nice to meet you sir, this is my partner, blaze!" I said back, he took a look at my ponyta.

"And a mighty fine pokemon at that! Come let's get you to your room and a stable for you pokemon, there is no more lessons today so you can just head to dorm you will be sharing with Solana," he walked off towards the stables and I followed him with blaze.

When we got to the stable he gave me the key to an empty stable, I put blaze in and then followed huge to the dorm.

He knocked 3 times and I heard a girl say " _be there in a minute"_ a girl with spiky, electric blue hair opened the door with a bright smile "Hi I am Solana, Solana mason you are summer, correct?"I nodded my head.

"Yes im Summer Minami," I said returning bright smile.

"ok well I will let you both get settled in and you will both be in the same classes so Solana can show you about have fun!" He said as he walked off.

Then next thing I know I'm yanked into the room by a strong force and the door is slammed behind me, and in the process I end up dropping my bags and was slung onto my bed by a very hyper Solana.

"Ok so first thing we need to do is makeovers, then we go to the canteen you can sit with me and my friends and finally we are going shopping!" Solana squealed.

I just sat there shocked at how hyper and activity packed Solana was, I was sure going to have to get used to this.

Next thing I know I'm in a chair with a mirror and Solana is behind me getting all sorts of makeover stuff "so we will do you first then me and we will pick outfits now we do not wear are uniform anymore today and you will meet my friends Keith, Kate, Wendy, Sven, Lunick and ben!" She said excitedly, I just nodded still shocked at my super duper hyper roommate.

After half an hour Solana is done and I have to admit she did a really good job seen as I did not seem so tired and somewhat horrifying, I stepped out of the chair and my roommate jumped into the chair and I started to do her make up and hair. After a while she helped me pick out a cute outfit.

She showed me wait, no _dragged_ me to meet her friends she stopped at a table with 6 people and said in a cheerful tone " hey guys! This is my new roommate summer minami." I Smiled slightly saying hello.

A guy with spiky red hair spoke up " hi, im Keith this is lunick, ben and sven and these girls are Wendy and Kate I'm sorry if Solana may have bombarded you the second you met her," he chuckled sheepishly.

"SOLANA IT IS MY JOB TO BOMBARD PEOPLE!" Kate yelled shortly after, she was just as lively as Solana and I was worrying if everyone was like this when Wendy spoke in a clam gently voice.

"now now Kate and Solana summer just got here and I'm sure you to bickering is the last thing she needs, right sven?" She turned her head to the cowboy style boy,sven.

"yeah, don't worry summer Wendy went through it too to be honest I don't know how Keith and lunick stand them," he chuckled getting a glare from lunick.

He stood up and walked over to Solana giving her a hug from behind and she giggled blushing slightly.

After silence for a minute Keith cleared his throat and mentioned "hey ben are you gonna say anything?" Ben was just sitting there staring at something.

"BEN!" They all shouted in unison, he fell off his seat and started rubbing his head from the shock while I whimpered and clamped my hands over my ears thinking that I probably became deaf at how loud the five were in general I don't even wanna get on their bad side.

"...owww," ben said getting back on his seat "I think my eardrums burst," well at least in not the only one.

I giggled as lunick walked back over to his seat and Solana pulled me onto the empty seat between her and Wendy.

Wendy then whispered In my ear "trust me you get used to them after a while," I nodded slightly before Kate and Solana started babbling about something else that was being planned and Solana said nothing about all you need to know right now is it is linked to the _friendly_ shopping.

"ok so the party is tomorrow and we have a table booked at this place called ' _mange ravir_ ' wich means eating delight in French.

Kate noticed ben was being quiet staring again as she followed his gaze she slapped him upside the head and said " you are so getting it Benjamin natsuya!" As she dragged him by the ear out of the canteen.

"what was that about...?" I asked wondering what just happened.

"for once I don't know but what I do know is it is Solana and summer's big fat shopping trip!" She squealed and I though ' _oh no'_ as she grabbed my arm and bolted out of the canteen into a cab "almia mall please," she said and the cab took off.

I sat there huffing trying to get my breath back and then I heard a beep come form Solana's styler as she looked at it and burst out laughing, I just tilted my head in confusion.

 _Solanas P.O.V_

I started laughing hysterically at the message Kate just sent me ' _sorry I dragged you out but I caught ben eying summer up the pervert he so likes and and he is refusing to tell me!'_ I saw summer tilt her head and said "don't worry it's just something Kate said its best if you don't know."

"ok," she said while nodding her head ' _they would make a good couple actually' Solana_ thought with a big grin on her face.

Soon we came to the mall and I grabbed summer arm taking her into my favorite gown shop and ran straight the end of the shop were the best gowns are and started searching through them getting a shocked look of summer.

"if this is going to be a four couple date with me, lunick; Kate, Keith; Wendy, sven; you and ben we have to make you and I all pretty!" I squealed as she looked down with a bright red blush on her face.

"I- it's not a date is it...?" She asked getting even more red as I pulled out a gorgeous strapless peach gown and told her to put it on getting a similar blue one for me.

 _Bens P.O.V_

After being yelled at by Kate I collapsed onto my bed first she shouts at me for looking at her and then moans about how I had better be presentable about being her date for the restaurant. God how can Keith stand her...

Just that moment lunick came in to our room with a big grin on his face "what are you grinning at?" I asked with a obviously fake irritated voice, after we just burst out laughing.

"well I know you said to Kate you don't like summer, but I know you do so if you want to I got some info about her if u wanna make a move Benny-boy!" He explained sounding rather impressed I shot up with bright pink cheeks.

All I could do was nod as my roommate handed me a list of things she likes and don't like, man I felt like s a stalker... I was so not gonna read this while he was awake.

 _Skipping to first lesson the next morning-_

I was starting to fall asleep when the teacher said" ok class today we have a new person joining our class she is called summer minami!" Oh so she is in this class I could not help but feel somewhat happy- _argh what is wrong with me._

Better yet she was sitting next to me, man I had better not screw up I saw guys looking at her smirking but I just blushed as she sat next to me and said "ben, right?" I just nodded surprised she remembered me.

 _Summers P.O.V_

I blushes sitting next to ben, he is actually really cute up close- _bad summer you should_ _not_ _be thinking about ben right now!_

I cleared my throat and opened my book, reading my task on my styler.


End file.
